


i'm sorry that i hurt you

by ladybugfemme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apologies, Pesterlog, i hate damaras google translate japanese....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugfemme/pseuds/ladybugfemme
Summary: After a long time, Rufioh has something to say to Damara.
Relationships: Damara Megido & Rufioh Nitram, past Damara Megido/Rufioh Nitram
Kudos: 8





	i'm sorry that i hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> this was quick n prolly way ooc... ive jus been in a rufioh mood lately n i really wish he had apologized to damara

airborneTransience [AT] began trolling abjectAggravation [AA]

AT: hey doll... 1've been meaning to tell you someth1ng...

AA: それは何ですか？[What is it?]

AT: 1've been th1nk1ng a lot, and.... 1've really treated you l1ke sh*t in the past.

AA: あなたはそれを理解するために考えなければなりませんでしたか？[You had to think to figure that out?]

AT: haha, yeah... 1 just...

AT: 1 spent so long never own1ng up to how f*ck1ng terr1ble i was...

AT: l1ke, d*mn! 1 called you crazy and got mad at you when you called me out on my bullsh*t... treated you l1ke you had no r1ght to be jealous or angry...

AT: when 1 was the one who made you so f*cked up 1n the f1rst place!

AT: 1 messed you up so bad, doll... you were r1ght to attack and paralyze me... 1 deserved 1t...

AA: だからあなたはひどいことを認めています。[So you admit you have been awful.]

AT: yeah...

AA: 良い。ありがとうございました。[Good. Thank you.]

AA: 他に言いたいことはありますか？[Is there anything else you wanted to say to me?]

AT: yeah...

AT: 1'm sorry...

AA: ああ？[Oh?]

AT: 1'm sorry 1 cheated on you... 1'm sorry 1 denied that 1 hurt you... 1'm sorry 1 took so long to apolog1ze!

AT: you don't have to forg1ve me... 1 don't expect you to...

AA: 最後に。[Finally.]

AA: 私はあなたの謝罪を受け入れます。[I accept your apology.]

AT: woah, uh... you do?

AT: totally d1dn't expect that, haha!

AA: 私はまだあなたを完全に許しません。[I do not completely forgive you yet.]

AA: でも、ごめんなさい。私たちはまだ友達です。多分いつの日かあなたは許されるでしょう。[But it is nice to know you are sorry. We are still friends. Maybe one day you will be forgiven.]

AT: maybe...

AT: h*ll, 1t feels real nice to have this weight off my chest...

AA: 私は行かなければなりません。さようなら。そしてありがとう。[I must go. Goodbye. And thank you.]

AT: alright... goodbye, and bangarang! 

airborneTransience [AT] ceased trolling abjectAggravation [AA]


End file.
